


Последний абзац

by jana_nox



Series: PWP про бодисвап [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Лев и Яку поменялись телами. Лев просто хотел целоваться.





	Последний абзац

Столкновение лбами на тренировке - дело обычное, столкновение лбами со Львом - практически обязательное, как в прямом, как и переносном смыслах. Столкновения со полураздетым Львом в раздевалке, по опыту Яку, приводили к разным последствиям, и отнюдь не все они, был вынужден он признать, были ему неприятны. Но такого, как сегодня, еще не было. 

Яку сидел на полу, потирая ушибленный лоб, и смотрел на… другого Яку, который сидел напротив него, точно также тер лоб и жалобно ныл:

\- Яку-сан, почему ваш лоб такой твердый! И почему вы всегда отбрыкиваетесь от меня, я же всего лишь хотел поцеловаться!

\- Лев? - по привычке предположил худшее Яку.

Глаза второго Яку картинно расширились и стали похожи на блюдца. Присмотревшись к собственному телу, Яку понял, что и правда Лев, точнее это он сейчас оказался в теле Льва, а значит Лев - в теле самого Яку. 

Яку никогда не любил пятницы, а сейчас и просто отказывался жить в мире, где последний абзац имел смысл.

Лев в теле Яку подскочил на месте и бросился себя ощупывать.

\- Яку-сан, вы и правда такой низенький, ой, нифига себе, как все иначе с такой высоты смотрится!

\- Убью, - прорычал Яку, по привычке задвинув подальше экзистенциальный кризис, поднялся на ноги и угрожающе пихнул непрошеного жильца (временного арендатора, мысленно поправил себя он) своего тела в плечо. Плечо на ощупь было приятно твердым и круглым, и Яку, не удержавшись, сжал его покрепче и положил вторую руку на грудь, тщательно ощупывая рельеф мышц. Он всегда знал, что много тренируется, но никогда не получал столько кайфа от собственных прикосновений. Руки Льва, напротив, творили с ним чудеса.

Лев как обычно завелся с полоборота и полез целоваться. Сцепив руки у Яку вокруг шеи (в этом теле для того, чтобы дотянуться, ему потребовалось встать на цыпочки, Яку знал это по собственному опыту), он притянул его к себе и стал покрывать горячими поцелуями шею и подбородок, пока Яку отчаянно тупил и пытался понять, зачем они это делают и что происходит. 

В итоге подростковые гормоны взяли свое, не зря же Лев постоянно к нему лез. Легким движением (он никогда не верил, но, видимо, у Льва действительно выходило это по наитию) он подхватил Льва под ягодицы, поднял в воздух и прижал к ближайшей стенке, втеревшись пахом между бедрами. В паху сразу сладко заныло, а Лев застонал, как он делал всегда, когда Яку брал контроль в свои руки. Яку проигнорировал то, как жалобно, оказывается, звучит его собственный голос в подобной ситуации, вжался еще пару раз, животом чувствуя ответную реакцию, и поудобнее перехватил руки, снова на ощупь оценив плоды своих усердных тренировок, но на этот раз в нижней части своего тела. От перемены позиций (в этом конкретном да и в общем случаях) кружилась голова и путались мысли. Не меняя позы, Яку сгорбился и склонился над партнером, загораживая его от мира, и продолжал толкаться в него, пока не кончил. После этого только и оставалось, что не разжимать рук и шумно дышать Льву куда-то в ухо, пока тот продолжал ритмично дергаться, стонать и оставлять мокрые засосы ему на шее.

Так Яку выяснил, что целоваться со Львом было неудобно, в каком бы теле ты не находился. Но ох как сладко.


End file.
